Gaara's Wrath
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: During a fight with a Assassin, Gaara unknowing finds the mantra reactor, gaining the power of the god of wrath, Asura, he journeys to take vengeance on his father, while others gain the power of the seven deities, WARNING! ADULTS THEMES 18 RECOMMENDED, Including FEM Naruto, Super powered Rock lee & Super powered Gaara
1. Chapter 1

**Gaara's Wrath**

**This is a new story I've been thinking about for a while, although it's mainly Naruto/Asura's Wrath crossover, I got minor crossovers with some other games/anime because I want to see what would happen if you gave characters from one series powers from characters that the voice actor does, for example, Lian O'Brian does voice acting for Gaara & Asura, so it Though it would be an interesting combo to try out, Watch out for the references, see if you can name them as I write this story.**

**Starts in first Naruto series in Gaara's childhood & after a few hundred years after chakravartin's defeat by Asura**

**Chapter One: Lord of Sand, God of Wrath**

Gaara was running through the dense sand, Explosions going off around him from his pursuer, the fifth assassination attempt on his life, although after all this time, He was starting to enjoy these "visits" from the assassins, taking their lives to better his own existence. He turned around to face the faceless sand jōnin, Kunai in one hand, a hand sign in the other.

Gaara made a few fast hand signs, then slammed his hands into the desert, "**Sand Tsunami!**" then, the entire desert seemed to rise up & rushed towards the lone assassin like an ocean during a storm, the assassin tried to flee but to no avail, the waves of sand were too big & too wide to be avoided, the sand caught him & dragged him under, forcing more charka into the ground, he used his final justu, "**Giant Sand Burial!**" and the ground flatted with extreme force, so if the jōnin was even alive under all that sand, he isn't now, crushed beyond recognition.

Turning to leave the area, Gaara saw something that the sand had previously had hidden, a stone altar was there, with a unusual device at its centre, an seven-point handheld object with eight stones, seven of them around the central stone, each with their own colour.

He noticed that one of the stones on the outside ring was missing, he moved to look closer, and found himself compelled to get closer, looking at one of the stones in particular, a red stone, glowing a fiery red. He reached for the red stone and an almighty energy burst out, enveloping Gaara's body with red mantra (unknown to him at the time), Gaara screamed in pain & anger, grabbing the device and trying to use his sand to crush it, but then, the other stones started glowing their own colours before breaking off into the sky.

The Red mantra around Gaara suddenly went inside Gaara chest, his felt himself get stronger, his body changing, his eyes changed colour to red, his physical strength increase, becoming more muscular, his hair becoming mostly white, with only his tips of his hair the only thing left red & his eyebrows became thinker, the colour changing to match his hair, white with red tips.

Gaara collapse onto the soft sand beneath him, he could feel the hard stone under it, he look at moon, turned a shade of orange due to the large amount of dust around, as with that, his vision faded & he passed out, the sand coming round him to protect him.

(Meanwhile in the leaf)

Naruto Was Peacefully walking around the village forestry area, when he saw a bright purple missile coming very quickly towards him, he tried running, but the purple Mantra got him anyway and got inside his chest.

Naruto felt a surge of power for a moment before dying down, Naruto wondered to himself, "_What the hell was that about? Dattebayo_" as If an answer to his question, his chest started glowing purple as well as his body, giving a purple cosmic aura around him.

His body start creaking, reshaping his current form, his chest grow two DD breasts, his body fat system being redirected into a more defined female shape, his ass grow bigger & more shapely, his waist thinned out in a hourglass-like proportions, his body grew rapidly to the size of a eighteen year-old women, his clothing ripping as his size increase. His face became more a female structure, his lips became a more blood red colour and his blond hair became much longer and silky smooth, to which it dropping down to his shoulders & lengthen down to the bottom of his new larger but shapelier ass. He also felt his Private area morph into a vagina.

"What the…!" Naruto started to say but quick shut at his new higher-pitch, female voice.

He looked down at his new female body, curiously, he touch one of his breasts and feeling an electric tingling go through his body, he looked down & found that his dick had truly become a vagina, he saw that it was dripping slightly with moisture coming from his pussy, flushing bring red, realising for the first time since his head was clearly up from the transformation, that his new female body was completely naked, a thought came into his mind, "_What if someone comes & sees me like this, Dattebayo_" he thought as he tried to stand but fell down quickly from a surge of power & immense pleasure to his body & pussy, he collapsed, unable to move from Cumming during the act, his pussy leak some of its juices onto the ground.

He could see someone coming towards him, his vision blurring, "_I see someone…I can't defend myself like this…help me, mister…help…me_" and that's when Naruto passed out.

(About two hours later, in a remote village in the land of fire)

Naruto woke up in bed in a small house, a small fireplace near-by, providing warmth to the little house, he tried moved but still found himself unable to move, "_Although…_" he thought to himself, "_Maybe I should start using female pronouns & a new name, otherwise people might get confused & think I'm crazy_" , she thought of a name to use when a guy walked into the house, roughly average farm labour sort-of guy, she instinctively pull the covers over her body to try and hide, but with her breast as big as they were and her new body proportions, this was very unlikely to work.

"You're awake I see" the guy said, sitting down on a chair next to the fire, "It's been awhile, you were out for quite a while after I found you, I didn't know what happen but you looked unwell, so…I bought you here to recover" he leaned forwards, Naruto mentally moving back, but not really moving at all, "You have a name, miss?" he asked, Naruto thought about it a little bit, "_What do I do!? I not sure what to say…This guy…He's cute & he is looking after me, so, it would only be polite to say, hmmm…Maybe that_" she move her slender figure up in bed slightly, trying to ignore the pleasure it caused, and looked towards her host, "My name is Hikari, nice to meet you" she said, seductively, making her blush a bit afterwards.

(Meanwhile, one hour before)

Rock lee was busy train against his large tree stump, kicking it repeatedly, sweat pouring down his head when a blue light appeared in the night sky, at first, he thought it was just a falling star until it started falling towards him, but, Unlike Naruto & Gaara, Lee stood to face this unknown energy, to which he received it straight in the chest, pushing him back though several trees before getting a suddenly stop when he landed, face first, on the ground.

Lee got up, a blue cosmic aura starting at his chest and flowed around the outline of his body, he grew to start, to about the size of a fifthteen/sixteen-year old, his muscles grew as well, his head slicking back as well as a goatee growing rapidly on his chin, his head also extended a strand of hair extending out, coming to the tip of his left eye. Marks also appeared on lee's face, one on his right side and one on his forehead

Lee looked at his hand and made a fist, feeling new strength like never before and no matter where he looked, things felt slower, as if he was at the center of a great storm, he move and ran, disappearing in a blue blur of light, only to reappear on top of the Hokage monument, "_What is going on? I suddenly moving faster than_ _before, oh guy sensei! I knew your training would pay off_" Lee started crying before feeling suddenly fatigued, his vision going and fell down onto of the third Hokage's face, unconscious.

(Meanwhile, an hour & twenty-two minutes later)

"More! More!" Hikari cried out as the guy's dick continuously making out with her vagina, pleasure flooding her being, she grabbed him and, to his shock, easily rolled him onto the bottom of the bed with her on top, she couldn't remember how it got to this stage, she had tried to avoid but it was her body need to feel this type of pleasure, in her pleasure-filled mind, she had felt some of the energy she felt earlier get stronger when she did this or any time she got aroused, she stroked his member, getting a pleasurable response in recognition, she then place his big stick near her pussy, her juices flowing like crazy, then she felt that surge again & it forced her full weight on his cock, making her cum when it hit her G-spot, she then began riding his hard member, she grabbed her breast to increase the feeling she was getting, the surge getting stronger and stronger with each thrust, she felt his member swelling, he was reaching his limit, she was too, her new body not too used to the sudden changes, he let loose inside her, she could feel his milk inside her pussy, hitting her G-spot, making her cum, hard and then she exploded with the purple mantra from earlier and sending a freezing cold blast into the fire, freezing it as it was, the guy got up and looked, "What the hell!?" he cried out, Hikari curled up, scared that he was going to have the same reaction as the villagers of the leaf, but even she didn't know where the sudden blast of ice came from, it wasn't ice release, it felt much stronger than that, but it wasn't charka though.

The guy turn and saw the distressed look on her face, he soften his look and gave her a hug, the last thing she was expecting him to do since the only thing she had ever felt was hate, it was nice to have this feeling for a change, she wonder for a moment if anyone else had been hit with this strange energy, and how thing escalated so quickly between them, "_Maybe it's the smell…After the change, there's been this smell that's become part of me too, it bewitched him & me more willing to do things with him_" satisfied with her conclusion, she snuggled up to him next the frozen fire, still casting a purple-ish afterglow.

**Well, I think that will do for the first chapter, this is my first time writing both a story & a erotica in the same thing, so tell what you think of Naruto's/Hikari's sex scene and if you have any pairings or suggestions, I'll try getting into the story but I rather take my time with this and give a story that I'm happy with and that you guys and girls will enjoy reading.**

**But anyway, thanks for reading & being seeing you soon**

**Next time: Pride comes before the fall! Gaara vs. the Fourth Kazekage!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara Vs The forth Kazekage!

**Gaara's Wrath**

**Hey guys & girls, I really enjoyed writing the first chapter of Gaara's Wrath That I've decided to do this chapter, it's really great that, even though it's new, it's gotten a bit of attention already and I've gotten feedback, which is fantastic! :D Keep it up guys & girl because your feedback helps me not only to shape the story you love but keeps me motivated to keep writing it.**

**Chapter two: The pride of a father! Gaara Vs. The fourth Kazekage!**

(The Next day, on the Main road to the leaf village)

Hikari decided to leave the village the day after, even though she felt like she wanted to stay with the guy she met last night, but because of her new found powers, it didn't feel right for her to do that to him; but he did find her some clothes that one of the females in the village didn't her using, she had said it from a passing kunoichi who sold some of her clothing that she had extra in the village to help out, although Hikari thought the clothes was a bit too showy of her "body", she liked it overall with three-piece outfit, a Black-and-orange sleeveless blouse with flames pattern on the front of the chest area with mesh armour just sticking out around the rim. This came with similarly designed shorts that went down as far as her knees, still showing most of her smooth & beautiful legs, apart from where black, heeled boots covered them and having her stomach exposed. fortunately, she did have a jacket that came with the outfit, continuing the flame pattern on the outfit, on the back, it had a giant red swirl right in the middle, surrounded by the flames in a protective manner, its length went down to her waist and also came with a large hood, which Hikari was thankful for because it was raining, so she had the jacket zipped up and brought the flame-rimmed hood over her face, concealing her face from view.

(Meanwhile, in the Leaf Hospital the same day)

Lee's vision was still blurry, but still managed to work out he was in hospital, he tried moving, slowly at first, just to make sure he didn't open any injuries that he might have gained when he collapsed on top the third's Head, once he felt that nothing was serious injured, he got out of bed and went to the toilets near-by.

He looked at his reflection, stand back from how different he looked, he touch the mark on his right cheek while looking at his new hair style, "_What…or…who are you?_" Lee thought to himself as he looked, when one of the medical-nin walked into the ward and saw him up & about, the colour drain from his face, "What are you doing up?" he ask, Lee turn to look at him and realise that he was addressing him, he calm himself down and responded, "I feel fine, sir, is there a reason why I shouldn't be up?" The medical-nin walked over to him, "Well, mister, whoever you are, we found you on top of the Hokage monument after someone reported some blue blur going extremely fast towards the monument, you had cracked your head slightly, but when we got back here to check you over, it was already healing at a unnatural rate, so all we did was help it along and left you here, but, its seems there's something else the matter.." the medical-nin paused for a moment to let it all sink in, Lee had a confused & shocked face, he was worried like crazy, "_My appearance has changed so much that no-one seems to recognise me, not even guy sensei would recognise me_".

The medical-nin looked at him and continued, "I'm afraid that the interrogation unit wants to speak to you about the disappearance of a genin by the name of Rock Lee" Lee took a step back, "_I disappeared!? Poor Gai sensei, he must have been looking for me & when I wasn't at my normal place, he must have search for me & called for help_" Lee looked up at the medical-nin, his head lowered, his eyes hidden in shade, "So…they need to know where he is, right? I shall help them with their investigation, please, take me to them" the medical-nin looked around and looked at him again, sympathy all over his face before raising his hand to Lee, "Then take my hand, sir & follow me" and with that, Lee followed the medical-nin out the ward, where Ibiki Morino & a squad of ANBU black ops were waiting.

(Meanwhile, about an hour later, on a tree on the main road to the leaf)

Hikari was tired, since she had left early in the morning and hadn't slept very well the night before since her "session" with the farm labourer and for the past hour, had to struggle with her body constantly being pleasured & Cumming every few minutes or less, she could tell, all she know is that she needed to rest, so she relaxed & closed her eyes on top of the think tree branch she had leaped onto.

(Inside Hikari's dream)

Hikari woke inside a house, she looked around for anything but didn't see anything particularly of interest, just a chair and table, a vase with cherry blossoms, a vibrator, a…Hikari looked back at the eight-inch dildo on the table, and immediately started to feel horny again, but she tried to hold it in and slid the door open to reveal a pine tree forest, she started walking towards, thankful that for once, her moving wasn't causing any intense pleasure like normal.

She walked for a while before reaching a temple-like structure, with statues of the nine-tailed fox outside the entrance, it look Mayan or at least, something along those lines. Anyway, she walked into the temple and walked down the long corridor, to which the walls looked like a cross between Mayan stonework and steel supports & pipes, with pipes and framework poking out of gaps in the stonework.

When she reach the end, she enter a very large room, with a large red gate with a sealing tag at the centre and when she looked into the dark space, she saw two red glowing eyes looking back, then, a growly dark voice echoed through the empty space, "**So…you finally see me, if it wasn't for this seal that keeps me here, I could kill you where you stand**" Hikari stood back and looked again, since she had adjusted to the darkness, she could the nine-tails more clearly, laying down, those burning red eyes though the darkness, "**You…have also resisted my power until that outside force pushed it to its final stages**" Hikari gave a confused look, the nine tails laugh manically, "**There's a part of my power that normally takes place after I am sealed inside, if I am sealed inside a man, then my power turns them into women, like with Kushiha becoming Kushina after I was sealed inside him and all the others before you, but, you resisted the change for six years, it was still working but in more… discreet ways, becoming more effeminate day after day, little by little, but thanks to that energy, it forced the transformation into your true self**" Hikari gave a shocked face, she had known something was wrong, she, when she was a guy, looked at other guys in ways that girls do and gaining some female traits like multitasking, as well as the fact that, even when she had just been transformed into a female, it didn't feel wrong or bad, instead it feel good and right, like it should have been this way all this time, she just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself.

"So…what do I do know?" Hikari ask the giant fox in front of her, the nine-tails move its head forward, a smile revealing pointed teeth, "**The only reason I hated you all this time was because you were resisting the transformation and while that didn't occur, you were still a man and me personally, I hate men but women however, I do not**" The nine tails rose up on its legs, standing up, "**Release me, Hikari and I will share me power with you**" Hikari looked at the sealing tag on the gate, "How can I trust you?" she asked, "**You don't and you will never know unless you're willing to take a leap of faith**" the nine tails said, Hikari suddenly leap upwards and grabbed the tag, pulling it down with ease, "**Now, turn the mark on your stomach**" Hikari looked at her stomach, seeing the Eight Trigrams Seal appear on it, she then use her right hand after she tosses aside the sealing tag to turn the mark on her stomach, the seal on the gate mirroring the change and unlocking the gate, releasing the nine tails.

The nine tailed started shifting form, growing smaller to about Hikari's size, then it change again, becoming a noticeable beautiful human female, with long flowing orange hair with two fox ears, an elegant face with red eyes and black eyeliner, making the shape of her eyes more defined, a large breast size, nearly naked apart from orange fur that covered most of her body apart from her inner abdomen and chest, while the fur split in a reverse Y shape where her pussy showed, glistening with moisture in the orange light being cast by the wall lamps, and last but not least, nine fox tails protruding just above her asshole on her nice, shapely ass.

Hikari looked upon the nine tails, mouth wide open, "Is this…the real you?" she asked, "Yes, it is" the nine tails spoke with confidence, "My name is Kurama, by the way, it's get really annoying when I get mistaken for a guy, although with the gruff & depth voice and being in my animal form, Maybe I shouldn't be too surprised by that" Kurama then walked towards Hikari and hugged her, "Whatever that energy is, I'm thankful for it, now you're in your true form, like me" Hikari blushed, feeling Kurama's Breasts rubbing into her's, her pussy getting wetter by the minute, Kurama clicked her fingers and Hikari's clothes disappeared, leaving her as naked as when she first transformed, Kurama gave a cute giggle, "Now then, we can being the mating ritual…together" Kurama giving a smile and rugby tackled Hikari onto the ground, Kurama blushing immensely, "You know…I haven't cum in six years, not since Kushina died all those years ago and I can't take it anymore" Kurama said, going down on Hikari, lifting up her legs and starting to lick her clit, making Hikari scream in pleasure, while Kurama was fingering herself, moisture dripping from her pussy, she continued her licking spree until Hikari came, squirting all over Kurama's face, Kurama licking it up quickly like it was going to disappear anytime.

Kurama rolled onto of Hikari and turn around so Hikari could see her pussy, her labia had swollen and her juices were dripping onto her face, Kurama then laid down onto of Hikari, completing the 69 look, Kurama then started licking her pussy again, pausing for a moment, Kurama turned her head towards Hikari, "Please…lick me too" Kurama had some serious blushing going on as well as being sex mad, she spread her pussy out with her two nearest tails, Hikari was quite nervous at first, slowly getting near and near, "Please…do it, I need to feel it too" Kurama was begging her to lick her, more moisture dripped down onto her face, with one bald movement, she stuck her face into Kurama's pussy, licking it passionately, Kurama responded with a pleasurable sigh, then repaying the favour with licking Hikari's clit, they continued for some time until Kurama thought, in her sexed madness, of an idea, applying charka to her tails, making them thinner, then an electric shock went through Kurama's body as Hikari made her cum, letting out a roar of pleasure. She then got up, turning back to look at Hikari and knelt down in-between her legs, she lift her legs up with little effort, then sending one of her tails into Hikari's pussy, to which she gave a surprised scream, another with followed after another tail went inside her ass, Kurama's tails then started back and forth inside her, which was giving Hikari no end of pleasure, "YES! MORE, FUCK ME HARDER" Hikari cried out as the tails did as they were told and went not only harder but faster, Hikari was coming closer & closer to having an orgasm and needed it fast, "I think I'm going to cum" Hikari cried out, "This will finish our ritual, make our bond complete" Kurama said, and then Hikari came hard again, both females glowing different colours, Hikari glowing purple and Kurama glowing red, the red charka was flowing inside Hikari's womb & ass, which the red charka in her womb flowing into her whole body and into her charka network, while the purple mantra covered the whole area in purple-glowing snow.

Kurama got up and sighed, "That was amazing, this gift you're got, it will take you far, now with me at your side, we'll be unstoppable, now that our charka is bound together, you be able to access my charka anytime" she help Hikari and snap her fingers, making them clean and giving Hikari her clothes back, Hikari had her eyes hidden in shade, Kurama noticed and was about to move when Hikari ran and hug her furry friend, "Thank you, Kurama, you been nice to me ever since that purple energy hit me and I'm glad to call you my friend too" and in that moment, Hikari and Kurama laugh, the happiest Hikari had been since her transformation.

(Back in the real world)

Hikari awoke, still, thankfully on the tree branch she had laid down on, she dropped back to the ground when suddenly a kunai flew at her, and she ducked, only to see a bunch of bandits surrounding her, from the look in their eyes, her mantra-enhanced scent must have brought them here to fuck her senseless, "_Great, just what I needed right now_" Hikari thought, when the familiar voice of Kurama entered her mind, "_Use my charka, Hikari, show these men what happens when they pick on us_" the bandits ran at her, she simply closer her eyes and made a release hand sign, her body exploded with gold light with Kurama's tailed beast charka mode, the shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length cloak , revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of her blouse. Her seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over her body, open out into complete, dark circles; her shorts in this form became a knee-length skirt, with a parting in the middle of it, just enough to see her naked pussy. Her eyes became red with black eyeliner and her hair, below her shoulders, levitated up and shifting their shape to look like tails.

The sudden transformation into her new form sent the bandits flying, she then teleported to the leader and punching him right in the face with multiple charka arms, sending him flying into several trees before hitting the ground with a large impact, some of the bandits came to their senses and ran while the most loyal ones stayed and engaged her, to which she just used more charka arm to swat them away like flies, when they had all been defeated, she walked away, the shroud fading away, but Hikari had a uneasy feeling, like there was something she was missing and she knew that the only place she was going to get them was if she went home to the leaf, and with the bandits groaning and retreating, she continued her path to the leaf, bring her hood back over her head.

(Meanwhile, in the desert the same day, morning)

The sand rose away as Gaara woke up, glowing a deadly red, "_There's one person I must kill before I leave…Father, I will have my revenge!_" and then Gaara vanished into his sand, reappearing at the corridor to the hidden sand village, the guards on duty just watch him past, then just went back to making his reports, like he didn't even recognise him as Gaara, finding himself smiling that no one was going to raise the alarm at his presence, at least not yet anyway, he leaped onto one of the buildings, from it, he could the Kazekage, his father in his office, "_A sitting duck…I'll make you proud, mother_".

(Inside the Kazekage's office building)

Gaara was walking inside, only having to kill one Chunin on his way, who just happen to see him walk into the place, he saw a village elder walk into the office, Gaara decided to wait & listen into their conversation, the elder spoke first, "Lord Kazekage, reports that Gaara was taken out by the assassin, his body destroyed" Gaara gave a look of shock and listened more, "Good, I'll look the report, now that animal has gone, I can move on with…" his speech was interrupted by Gaara's battle cry, red mantra pouring out his body and four arms grew out his back, covered in gold armour plating, his arms gain the same armour, he punched through the wall, both the elder and the Kazekage was in shock when the Kazekage got a triple punch to the face, sending him flying out the wall, into the square down below, Gaara climbing out the large hole in the wall and jump onto the roof, raising his hands aloft with his bottom set of arms making hand seals and his top set of arms making a release hand sign, "**Giant sand Prison**" Gaara called out, the sand raising around the Kazekage, becoming a sphere, raising into the air and becoming even bigger with sand being added to it, Gaara was about use **sand coffin** with lighting suddenly broke a massive hole in Gaara's **Giant sand prison**, he leaped down onto the roof top on the opposite side to Gaara, then Gaara notice something different about the Kazekage in the fact he was wearing a golden gauntlet with clawed nails on each finger and it was glowing with the same energy as his arms, only it was gold instead of red.

"You think just by having the mantra of a minor demigod will be able to help you" the Kazekage said, laughing with overconfidence, "_Mantra?_" Gaara thought, but couldn't think about it because the Kazekage threw some kunai at him, which his sand automatic intercepted with ease, but by then, the Kazekage was already making some of his own hand seals, "**Thunder Armour Justu**" finishing his hand signs, golden lightning mantra came around him, forming a protective aura of lightning around his body.

Gaara charge him, his arms all raised to attack him, to which the Kazekage simply raised a hand, blocking his attack but destroying part of the roof behind him, "While in this Justu, my reactions are augmented beyond yours, you cannot touch me" Gaara then gave an angry scream and even more mantra was pouring out of him in massive waves, the ground under the Kazekage's feet was creaking, he amped the power on his armour but he was starting to more backwards, giving another yell, Gaara brought his other set of arms, sending him flying into another building, with so much force that it collapsed on top of him, "I don't care!, I'll wipe that cocky smile off your face!" Gaara raised his arms, his bottom set making hands signs, "**Sand coffin**" he called and sand found the Kazekage and wrapped him up in sand, to which he lifted up towards him, turning his hand in a claw-shape, he turn it 90%, "**Sand burial**" and the sand compressed itself around the Kazekage, he waited a few moments, but the Kazekage broke out of the sand using his armour, landing back on the roof, he made more hand seals, "**Gold Sand Tsunami**" and an eruption of gold dust rose around the Kazekage, then flowed towards Gaara, pushing him outside the walls of the village, land in the sand, his father materialised next to him, raising his arm, "I will take the weight of the wrath and your life, Gaara, farewell" and with that, released his lightning mantra straight into Gaara's body, Gaara screaming in pain, his eyes rolling back into his head and this lasted until he passed out from the pain, the Kazekage pointed to the two guards outside the corridor to the village, "dispose of him, he's no longer a problem" and left to return to the village, the two guards picking up Gaara and moving him far away from the village.

(Meanwhile, in a dark cave in the hidden stone village, night)

A man sat in the cave, red eyes blinking, and a giant, golden right arm, glinting in the moonlight, the strange man suddenly felt the surge of mantra being release, one being very familiar to him, one of bloody red, he stood up, his black-and-red Haori and black-and-red karate gear following his movement with grace, "_So…you have returned, soon, I will have my vengeance for destroying us the last time_" he thought to himself as Luke Yasenha left the cave, "_and I'll pay you back for giving us this arm_" he thought, passing his arm over it, making it disappear and with that, set off for the sand.

**That's all for now, as always, give a review if you can with either ideas on the story, pairings or constructive criticism, no hating or anything.**

**I've enjoyed writing this story so far, so if people keep liking it, I'll keep writing it, That's the deal have people, anyway, the next chapter.**

**Next Time: Trouble in the leaf! Lee on the run! **


	3. Chapter 3: Run, Lee, Run!

**Gaara's Wrath**

**Glad people are enjoying this story so far, I know I drone on about this, but please review with any suggestions, because if you realise it or not, it really helps me continue writing the stories you like and to be honest, I would like to know what other stories you want me to work, this one or other that has your eye, either, you know there's only going to be one way I'm going to find out.**

**Shoutout to xxMockingbirdxxx for giving for being the first to give me a constructive review that's helpful and positive.**

**Chapter Three: Rebel with a Cause! Lee on the Run!**

(Meanwhile, inside the Konoha Intelligence Division's interrogation cell)

Lee was walked in by one of the ANBU into the interrogation cell, a small and dark, cylinder-like room, with pipes across the sides and larger ones above their heads.

Lee was then sat into the chair, roughly, by another ANBU, who was now standing next to him on his left side, making sure he didn't try anything funny. Lee then saw a man walk out the shadows, a Jōnin, going by the amount of charka he had. He stepped into the light, revealing himself, he had blonde, spikey hair that was pulled in at the back in a ponytail and light-green eyes and wear a thick, black longcoat over his flak jacket and normal ninja gear. He looked into Lee's eyes, not sure of what he saw in them apart from a beautiful blue energy, softly glowing in his irises.

"Please try to relax and be open minded; it will make it less painful and easier to bear with" Inoichi said, trying to calm his subject down as best he could, but, shaking a little after he remembered to feeling he felt when he looked into this guy's eyes; Despair, raw despair, like he just watch someone die in front of him. Shaking it off, he raise his arm, then lowered his hand onto Lee's head in order to use his mind reading justu.

He closed his eyes and tried to enter Lee's subconscious mind, he found Lee's mindscape and his brain, but, before he could start extracting data from it, a barrier raised up of its own accord around his mindscape with the blue energy from before, the energy barrier then start glowing, forming a being in front of Inoichi's mental image, he couldn't make out too much of the man being formed out of the blue mantra, apart from a beaked mask with glowing blue patterns covering its surface and two dual blue scarves trailing from behind his shoulders, ripped at the ends and parts of it breaking and floating away like burning ashes, The ghost like figure then pulled back his right arm, charging blue mantra before extending his arm, sending a curve blue wave towards Inoichi at such high speeds that had couldn't dodge, taking it through his chest, shattering all the ribs on the right side and bursting his lungs.

In the real world, he choked up blood as he shaky moved away from lee before landing hard on the floor.

"Someone get a medical team down here stat!" Ibiki shout at the ANBU in the room, with one of the ANBU with long purple hair rushing towards an intercom pad on the wall.

"Hello, we got a situation in the interrogation cell. We've got a jōnin down with extreme internal bleeding in his lung and three ribs broken, sending a medical team down ASAP" She spoke into the intercom.

"_We're on our way; keep him stable until we arrive_" a medical-nin spoke over the intercom before she ended the call, turning back to the wounded jōnin on the floor, wondering what could had happen to him to be injured to such a degree, since that was one of the flaws of the mind reading Justu; if someone managed to attack and wound the mind reader, then what happens to him in the subject's subconscious would be reflected back in the mind reader's real body, even forcing them to release the Justu and return to the real world.

She was going to get an answer to that question soon as Lee watch the jōnin fall to the floor, seriously injured and unable to speak, just watching him with wide eyes and blood running from his mouth, Lee could only sit there, tears filling his eyes.

"_What have I done?! One minute he was telling me to relax, the next he's dying on the floor?!_" Lee thought, tears running steadily down his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Lee repeated over and over again as more tears came and went, suddenly, Ibiki and the female ANBU saw Lee start glowing blue, his irises glowing the same colour as well as the center of his chest, glowing in a blue circle, they then started feeling an enormous, invisible pressure come down on them like a sack of bricks, forcing them down onto their knees as Lee ripped out the chair that was holding him down, the chair falling to ground in pieces.

"What the…? How's he able to generate that much energy while in here? The only ones allowed to use charka is myself, Inoichi and the ANBU, this isn't possible" Ibiki stammered to say as the pressure in the room increased, Lee then gave a despair-filled scream, his aura that was surrounding him was now formed into a blue-flame that surround his entire body, the floor ripping up from beneath him and slowly floating upwards as his mantra went haywire. Lee raised his arm and covered it in some of the mantra up to his elbow, then quickly lowered it, slicing through the wall like a knife through butter, unknowingly using the same curved energy blade as the guy in his dream, causing an explosion with such pressure that it created an air blast that went through the room, sending the jōnin back against the walls, knocking out the ANBU.

"Wait!" Ibiki shout but then Lee jump out the hole in the wall with supersonic speeds, leaving a blue trail as he went, the floor panels and pieces of the chair suddenly fell to the ground since the energy supporting them was no longer around.

"Damn it, he escaped" Ibiki grumbled to himself as he looked around the ruins of the interrogation cell, Lee just a blue blur in the night, which was the only thing letting people know that he was there at all since no one could see him at that speed.

(About five seconds later, on top of a Konoha watchtower)

Lee was standing on top one of the watchtowers overlooking the gate, the blue mantra still raging around him, but more an aura then the blue flames from earlier. He turned his head towards the stars.

"_Where do I go now? Gai sensei and the others won't recognise me and… I can't forgive myself for what happen to that jōnin either…There's a place I can go to for a while, hopefully find someone there who can help or at least, explain what happen to me_" Lee thought as he watch the stars blinking in the night sky, feeling a strange urge to watch the world from those stars, shaking the feeling off, he vanished before the guard could even think to see him.

(Meanwhile, in the desert, 170 miles away from the hidden sand village)

Gaara was walking through a sandstorm, a beige cloak, covering his mouth and ripped ends down near his ankles was the only thing defending his body from the hash sand, which tiny sparks of gold lightning coming off his body every so often.

He emerged from the storm as it passed him, he looked forward, his eyes glowing white, so much that his irises couldn't be seen, he then saw someone walking towards him in the distance, wearing black-and-red karate outfit, a black haori with red trim on the outside and what looked like a wakizashi strapped to his back, horizontally with a belt.

"Who…are you?" Gaara asked the stranger once he was close enough, but something seemed off about him, his eyes were glowing yellow, like he was under someone's control, something that Gaara had a deep hatred about, but something else was up, he felt like he knew the presence from another time.

"Humph...Do not tell me you have forgotten everything? How could you forget the Great Wyzen!" The man spoke before him, his normal voice being overridden by this…arrogant moron, which to Gaara, sounded quite appropriate and familiar to called this entity that name.

"You once killed me, Asura, but after nine hundred years in Naraka, I've finally returned with this mortal's body to finish what I started over 12,000 years ago" The man said, point his finger at Gaara, Gaara get confused.

"My name is Gaara, not this…Asura you speak of" Gaara growled at him, his eyes burning white more than they were.

"My, My, the several hundred years have not been kind to you memory, Asura" He spoke, a hologram appearing as he spoke around the guy he was possessing, a large, fat man with crimson trousers and a matching vest, which didn't cover his enormous belly, a golden beard and a massively oversized right arm which portrayed an ornately formed structure and a face carved into the middle.

"I just said my name is Gaara!" Gaara shouted out, red mantra starting to leak out, covering him in a red aura, then, a thought hit him when he looked at Wyzen.

"_I wonder if he's compensating for something?_" Gaara wondered as Wyzen gave a puzzled look.

"Did you take a knock to the head as you came down, Asura? Not that it matters anyway" Wyzen said, moving his right arm, the guy following his actions before the guy gained the same oversized right arm as Wyzen, collecting together on his arm with yellow mantra.

"Because…" Wyzen said, his hologram entering back into the guy's body, pulling back his oversize right arm, yellow mantra collecting around his arm and entering his fist, "…I'll Kill You Right Now!" Wyzen yelled at him before leaping into the air, pulling back his mantra-enhanced fist.

"**Kurikara Fudo Uchi!**" The guy yelled, suddenly descending very quickly towards Gaara, Gaara then smirked, Wyzen not realising the mistake he had made, continued his charge, Gaara then made a fury of hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground.

"**Giant Sand Prison!**" Gaara yelled out, the sand of the desert around him suddenly shoot into the sky, taking the blow of Wyzen's attack, his face in shock.

"Impossible! Nothing can stop Kurikara Fudo Uchi, Nothing!" Wyzen shout in frustration as the sand wrapped around him, creating a giant sphere of sand, floating in mid-air, he then shaped his hand in a claw-like fashion, rotating it 90% to his right before quickly closing his fist.

"**Sand Burial!**" Gaara shouted out, the sand prison collapsed into itself, sealing Wyzen under several thousand tons of pressure.

"How are you able to do something like this?! I've never seen you move the sand without touching it nor manipulate it in such a manner as this!" Wyzen managed to say under the mountain of sand covering his body.

"I have no desire to explain to you…" Gaara said firmly as he walked over to the mountain of sand that he just created, "…I just need you out MY WAY!" Gaara said, but just then, Wyzen's ginormous fist hit Gaara straight in the face, sending him several meters into a sand dune.

"I am not dead yet, Asura…" Wyzen said, trying to get his breath back as he managed to free himself of the sand mountain. Then, the desert surround Gaara suddenly rose, becoming multiple thick arms with claws with blue pigment on the fingers, Gaara then walked towards him, his real arms covered in the gold metal from before as well as the four additional arms, attached to his back, one set on top, the other just below his real arms.

The right hand on the top set of Gaara's arms, went forward, fingers outstretched, Wyzen looked up just enough to see about four giant sand arms slam into him, pushing him back, blood coming to his mouth, which he wiped away. He then started charging his mantra again, into his fist.

"If this is how we end this, then so be it!" Wyzen said, charging Gaara with his mantra-enhanced fist, Gaara charged as well, his fists on the right side laid on top of the real right arm in a triangle shape.

"SHUT UP!" Gaara roared out, landing a triple punch directing into the possessed guy's face, his arms creaking before Gaara gave a enraged roar and Wyzen, his face in shock as Gaara sent him directly into the ground, the sand exploded all around from the impact and a large release of red mantra, forcing him downwards, cause a crater almost a meter deep.

Moving his arms away from his face, crossing his real arms together.

"You talk too much" Gaara said as yellow mantra released from the guy's chest, floating away into the sky before become slowly disintegrating into nothing. The guy gave a groan of displeasure as he stood up, his face realigning itself back together like the battle never happen at all, he looked at Gaara, putting his hand behind his head.

"Thanks for release me for that idiot, using my body like that" the guy said, enraged by Wyzen's interference with his body, Gaara just watched him brush off sand off his clothes.

"Will you honour me with you name, stranger?" The guy asked, gesturing his hand towards Gaara.

"Humph…" Gaara let out as he nervously shook his hand, "My name is Gaara" the guy responded in kind, shaking his hand, "My name is Luke Yasenha" Luke spoke firmly, before letting go, pulling his sword out, Gaara automatically moved his arms into defensive positions, but Luke only stabbed into thin air, before the blade entered a rift, then he made a key-turning motion and then two ornate traditional Japanese sliding doors, appeared out of thin air.

"Well, I've best be going then, there's a story I've got to be in and I don't won't to keep people waiting" Luke said before leaving through the open, glowing doorway, before that closed and disappeared, leaving a confused Gaara standing alone in the middle of the desert.

(Meanwhile, at Headquarters)

"Sir" a panicked female voice shrilled out as she burst into her manager's office, who was calmly sipping some coffee behind his desk.

"Yes…what it is now?"

She rushed forward and showed him a printed out report of a fanfiction writer's profile and part of one of his stories, "Hiddenmonk has just broken the fourth wall, sir!" she spit out, cause him to spray out his coffee over his receptionist with an sound like breaking wind.

"WHAT?!" her boss roared out.

"Here, take a look for yourself" she said, handing him the report with the story on, she pointed to the line in question, he read it, his eyes widening with each word, when he lowered, he was in shock.

"Mother of god…" he said, stunned at want he just read, he turn to the receptionist.

"You can leave now, I'll take care of this" he said calmly to his subordinate, to which she nodded, thankful that she didn't have it and left the room.

He looked at the story again, "_Gaara's Wrath? This is something I'll have to look into…sometime_" he though as he put the file in a filing cabinet, which he then closed, the label having the text, "Wall Breakers" in the title.

He sat back down and went to finish his coffee, not knowing the fact that the session had been heard by me as I wrote the finishing line in their dialog, "_If they only knew…_" I thought as I watched the story unfold, giving an evil look while twiddling my fingers together.

(Back in the Naruto verse, Konoha central highway to the hidden leaf village, same night)

Hikari was walking along the path, thinking about the fight from earlier with the bandits, when Kurama's voice came to her.

"_Why so down, my dear? We beat them_" Kurama said gently, trying to reassure the worried, climaxing uzumaki.

"_I know, but…_" Hikari thought, her hand gracefully feeling the smooth curves of her body to her waist where she laid her hand, her other hand feeling her head, "_…I can't help but wonder if it was really necessary to fight…to hurt them…_" Hikari thought as she walked, Kurama waited a minute before answering.

"_You know what they would have done to us if they gotten you…_" Kurama gave a sigh before speaking again, "_…but its ok, really, you're not some brute anymore, your someone who truly cares for people, good or bad… you're so cute when you're like this though_" Kurama giving her a smile, which she couldn't see but she still felt it, it felt nice, but she gave a shy blush, which made her even more cute.

"Thanks, Kurama" Hikari spoke happy to her friend, she suddenly felt a cold killer intent, coming from near-by, she turn her head towards the open road and saw a man there, with a black sleeveless black shirt with match pants, with blue stripped wrist and leg warmers and a large sword holster, with a large broadsword that had the looks of a butcher's knife, with two cut outs; one circle close to the top of the blade and a semi-circle nearer the handle.

"You know…" The man spoke, with a deep growl to his voice, "…The first sign of madness is when you start talking to yourself" he said creepily as he unsheathed Kubikiribōchō from its sheath, pulling it out with great speed before laying it to rest on his right shoulder, glimmering as the moonlight reflected off its surface.

"**Ice style: A thousand Needles of Death**" a sudden voice whispered into the night, floating ice needles suddenly appearing round Hikari, which flew at her with great speed, only just managing to dodge the attack. She slid across the ground before dropping to her knees, her juices flowing out her pussy, slowly dripping to the ground as her panties couldn't hold all of her juices in.

She looked up and saw another figure standing on a tree branch above her, wearing a hunter-nin mask with thin, curved eye lids and a red wavy in place of the mouth, the hunter-nin was also wearing standard rain ninja gear under a green haori with white trimmings and a brown sash around the hunter-nin's waist. The hunter-nin also had black hair that came down the sides of the mask; the rest was put into a bun holder.

The hunter-nin jumped down to the man with the blade, drawing out two senbon, one in each hand; the man then pointed his sword at Hikari.

"Well, we better…" Zabuza started before noticing something for the first time; Hikari's mantra enhanced scent, which he sniff in a little bit, which turned out to be a mistake as he vision start getting cloudy and his member getting hard.

"What the?!" he cried out, having to lower Kubikiribōchō into the ground, blocking Haku's view of what was going on, "_It feels like I've got a Boa constrictor, wrapped round my member and tightening with each second_" Zabuza gave a mixed groan of pain and pleasure, the former more than the latter as he tried to pick up Kubikiribōchō but just as he was about to pick it up, the pain in his groin increase, forcing his left hand onto it to physically keep it down while pick up Kubikiribōchō.

"_This is not going to be an easy fight, not since I've got a fishing pole stuck in my pants_" Zabuza thought as he tried standing, but to no avail as he could only manage a halfway-standing position, which was not at all dignified in any way, much to Zabuza's embarrassment.

Haku, who was, for the time being, immune to the effects of Hikari's lust scent, charged at Hikari, who just managed to stand up and get a kunai out her equipment holster before Haku clashed with her, senbon to kunai, sending sparks flying.

"What have you done to him?" the hunter-nin spoke, giving away a female voice to Hikari, giving a look of shock as the two moved away from each other, skidding across the dirt track, Once she landed back on her feet, Hikari suddenly got hit with an immense wave of pleasure from her entire body, her juices now free flowing from her panties onto the ground below her.

"_I'm not how much long I can keep this up without losing my mind to pleasure_" Hikari as she readied herself for Haku's next assault, before that, Kurama came to her mind again.

"_Let me help you, you know we work best together_" Kurama said encouragingly, Hikari nodded her head in agreement, moving her hands together as Haku charged her again, lightning fast.

Before she knew it, Haku's arm was grabbed by Hikari in her tailed beast mode; she managed to see the look in her eyes before she received a headbutt to the face, bring with it so much force it broke her mask before sending her flying in a blast of purple mantra, interlaced with pick strands of mantra.

Haku landed in a crater next to Zabuza, Zabuza, seeing her go down, tried to man up enough to stand up properly, only just managing with his member reaching all the way down his leg, He charged Hikari, he sword a blue as he swung it towards her, only bringing up her left arm to block it, When it impacted with Hikari's arm, instead of being sliced off, Kubikiribōchō instead broke in half, the top piece landing in a tree, felling it in one hit, absolute shock on his face. He took a look in Hikari's eyes, he saw a feint pink glow in her irises, resonating with power, before receiving a punch to the face, sending him flying and crash landing next to Haku.

Kurama, in Hikari's dream world, thought about where the mantra was coming from and decided to test something out to see if her theory was correct, that Hikari's power fluctuations was cause by her horniness.

So as Hikari watched the fallen shinobi, a tentacle-like appendage came out her charka cloak, in the middle of the charka tails, it "looked" around, more a pointless gesture than anything else since it didn't have eyes, then it turn around, slivering around until it found the charka skirt and slid underneath it, it surface, with semi-spheres all over its surface, coming into contact with Hikari's skin, Hikari felt and looked too late for the tentacle had found her panties, went underneath it and went inside her pussy, she yelled out as she came from just having the tentacle enter her pussy, it's rough surface making her feel so good, she start feeling her breasts and nipples, trying desperately to increase the pleasure she was getting from the tentacle, going in and out of her, hitting all the way into her G-spot.

While this was going on, Haku and Zabuza had recovered from the savage beating they got from Hikari's attacks, Zabuza, seeing her being penetrated by the tentacle, got his boner back, this time with a vengeance, forcing him back down, supporting himself with Kubikiribōchō.

Forcing himself to stand, Zabuza charged at Hikari, Kubikiribōchō slicing through the ground, bring up dirt as he went.

"I'm nearly there! ... I'm going to cum! … I'm Cumming!" Hikari cried out, the tentacle going so fast inside her, it was a blur, her hand caressing her clit. And then she came, the hardest yet, she squirted her love juices all over the ground before pink mantra rose from her pussy, flowing up though her body, into her head, Zabuza, unable to stop, got hit back a wave of pink mantra, the next thing he saw was Hikari floating, just a few centimetres off the ground, her eyes glowing light pink, Hikari then slammed her palm into the ground.

"**Ice style: Midsummer Night's Garden!**" Hikari shout out, her voice sound double at the time, the ground and everything around Haku and Zabuza within a twenty-five meter radius, instantaneously froze solid in ice, resonating with a pink and purple mantra mix, including the trees, even the individual flowers were encased in ice. Haku was in shock.

"Another…ice style user?!" Haku stammered out, "It's not possible"

"And yet…" Zabuza said, standing up next to Haku, "…I didn't won't to admit this before, but I think retreating would be the best option now"

"But, master Zabuza?!" Haku cried desperately

"nothing but, we can't go against her as we are, it wouldn't be wise and I rather like staying alive than anything else, so…" he started to walk forward towards Hikari, Hikari watching him, the tentacle still inside her, ramming her pussy with its thick, bumpy head.

"We admit defeat, is there anything we must do in order to leave?" Zabuza ask Hikari, Zabuza had to ask since it's one of the few rules he still abided by, which was the rule of if you are defeat in battle, but not killed, by an enemy shinobi, then the losing shinobi must give the winning shinobi a favour, which is anything the losing shinobi is capable of and they must abide by it until the favour is completed.

Hikari thought about this for a short while, she then looked at Haku, her eyes still glowing light pink, she then pointed at Haku.

"The favour I ask of you is simple; allow her to teach me to use ice release properly, then you are free to going, until then, I'll join you party and we'll move freely to a training ground of her choosing to conduct the favour" Hikari explained calmly to the pair, who looked at each other before returning their gaze upon Hikari.

"That's seems like a fair deal to me" Zabuza said, turning to Haku, "You up for the task, Haku?" he spoke to his subordinate.

She nodded calmly, pleased with what he saw, Zabuza put his hand out, "A deal then?" Zabuza asked, which Hikari looked at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before shaking his hand, with this, the tentacle came out of her and disappeared back into the cloak, releasing her mantra state, the pink glow fading from her eyes, the tailed beast mode following suit.

"Well then… start we get to it?" Hikari ask to pair, which then started walking along a side path in the partially frozen road, Hikari following suit.

**Well now, this is a good part to end it at, as always, leave a review on what you would like to see next, story wise or any other suggestions like pairings, story ideas, etc.**

**See you next time :3**

**Next time: A familiar face appears! The mistress of the ice release!**


End file.
